The Forgotten Otsutsuki
by Moradja92
Summary: Otsutsuki Hikari was the firstborn of Otsutsuki Kaguya, he was sent to the future by an undeveloped jutsu of his mother in order to save him from himself. Alone in the peculiar and presumed other dimension, he found out the sad truth after he was found and taken away to the white haired man to his home. Dreaming of reuniting with his mother, he moved on as a new addition to Konoha


My name is Otsutsuki Hikari. I was an eleven years old ignorant runt back then. Naive as any kid would come. The first thing I ever remembered growing up was how I scarcely ever saw my father, Tenji-sama; the emperor of the Land of Ancestors. Come to think of it, I doubt he ever knew my existence. On the other hand, I never had given much thought about it because Mother and Aino really loved me. Still, I looked up to Tenji-sama as my patriachal figure. It was a cloudless day, a summer heat that would rival any day in whatever day I had during my days in the ancient time. Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute. Father, attempting to prevent a war declared that anyone who attacks the larger nation's representative was to be executed. One of the invading lords had ambush our home and tried to kidnap my mother. One messed up decision on that fateful day had changed my path as Mother had slain the enemies which were the representative of the Land of That themselves. I was standing with Aino that was holding me from getting involved in the blood bath. Mother was really going to kill the last man when I screamed her name.

"Mother!" That had managed to stop her and she released the man from her grip. He ran away like there was some ghost chasing him. I wasn't realised that I was crying and unconsciously scratching my left thigh, she came towards me and wiped my tears after she swatted away my hand. She never liked the fact that I was inclined to self harm and doubting my self worth. The scene however, was at the very least gory, not something you would show to a kid.

"Why did you do it, Mother?" I remembered asking.

"These people are evil, my dear Hikari. They are going to take me away from you." Mother said. Hearing that, I understood that she did it in self-defence; anyone should understand it. Aino on the other hand was scared for her and me.

"Kaguya-hime, Tenji-sama will..." She said while still trying to make sense of Mother's prowess.

"I know it very well, Aino. You know I had to." Mother said monotonously like she always did. Although she didn't show it, Mother really cared about her attendant, Aino. She had previously told everything about her origin to Aino when they both got acquainted. Mother felt that Aino was the sister she never had.

"We need to run. We need to save you and Hikari-sama from him." Aino was determined. Mother seemed to agree with her.

"Mother, why do we need to run from Father?" I questioned while I was tugging her sleeves. She kneeled down and rubbed my cheeks.

"Your Father couldn't get out of this if he wants to; his hands were tied by his words. So, in order to keep the peace of this land, he needs to punish me for what I had done. You wouldn't want the people to lose this peace, would you?" Mother softly said. My tears were threatening to fall; I didn't want to part ways with my father. But, I knew we had to. The people did not deserve a war. Mother was always right. My silence seemed to be a sign of affirmation to her as she rose and faced Aino.

"What do you have in mind?" Mother asked.

"We should head for the Divine Tree. That should scare them off." Aino suggested. Mother let out a sigh. She dreaded having to unavoidably go there. The place seemed to be messing with her head. But she knew that Aino was right. Soon, we started running towards the biggest tree I had always seen in my life back then.

We were halfway through when my Mother and I detect a movement far behind us. Veins were showing around our eyes as we used the Byakugan to see them. Father was chasing us with his army. Aino had told the truth about my father.

"He should know better, he should know that you would never willingly do the things you did." I was seething.

"He was forced to obey his own words. See the man behind him?" Even in our situation, Mother still trained me. Naturally, I focused more of my chakra towards my Byakugan and I saw him; the man with his sly smile. He was the man that she had let go because of my screaming. I gritted my teeth. But then, Mother had suddenly stopped running. She was panting heavily and was gripping her belly while glancing on it. Aino raised her eyebrows.

"Kaguya-hime, are you pregnant?" Aino said, surprised. Mother just laughed nervously. Her laughter was very rare even I was taken aback by it.

"I am going to be a brother?" I asked. Mother just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Aino was happy to see this side of Mother yet again. The first time was no doubt when she first saw Mother cradled me after delivering me into this world. Nevertheless, she knew that Mother needed more time. Even with her prowess, being pregnant had weakened her ability considerably.

"You and Hikari-sama should go on ahead. I'll do what I can to hold them back." Aino decided as soon as she began to run back towards where we came from.

"Aino!" Mother screamed her name. Aino turned her head and waved at us, smiling. I noticed that Mother was uneasy about it.

"Will Ane-san be okay?" I asked nervously. Mother did not answer my question. Instead, she motioned me to move so, we were running yet again.

"I hoped you will be okay, Ane-san. I need you too." I thought. Aino had always been here for Mother and I. She taught me everything I know to grow up as I am today. If anything ever happen to her, I would be much devastated. Little did I know that that was the last time I will saw her personally.

We managed to reach God Tree in time despite of Mother's condition. Instinctively, we used our Byakugan to search for her. Aino was taking her time by walking instead of running. I saw that my father's army slowed their paced as they saw movement in front of them. His General ordered the archers to be ready to shoot. Mother's Byakugan was much better than mine as she detected a battalion of army approaching from the other side of Father's army. She was examining the newcomers and determined that they were of the Land of That's army.

"So this is what they had planned. How ungrateful these humans are." Mother muttered. I was still looking at Father's army searching for him. When I found him, he was frantically searching for somebody. Then I remembered, the Land of That's representative had disappeared. Afterwards, one of the soldier accidentally shoots an arrow which triggered the others do the same. I saw that Father was shocked but I'm more concerned about the arrows. The trajectory, no!

"Ane-san!" I screamed. Mother heard my voice and she immediately looked for the source of my exasperation. When she saw it, it was too late. We watched as one by one, the arrows sunk into Aino's body.

"Aino!" my mother cried. Her tears had fallen. Aino was everything for her. She accepted Mother for what she was, even if she was not of this world. Mother even trusted Aino with her real origin. Pain in her heart grew strong and it took her a while to notice it, but. My chakra was overflowing; my heart was torn to piece at the sight of Aino. My beloved sister, my sister was dead. I let her die. When my chakra burst out of me, Mother was surprised.

"Hikari, you!" she said but I didn't pay attention to it. Mother couldn't say more because she sensed that the Land of That's army was already firing their arrows at us. She closed her eyes.

"My son, my heir, I am proud of you for awakening the Rinne-Sharingan but you couldn't control its immense power yet." Mother disappeared and I felt something hit my Chakra point. I began to lose consciousness. "Forgive your mother, dear Hikari. You have to overcome this on your own. I am sending you away to save you from yourself." There was a void in space appeared next to us. "This ability is not exactly effective and with me weakened, I will no idea where this will send you but it will keep you safe. I have to send you away or you will be killed here or worse; you killing everyone. I love you, Hikari." She tossed me inside to the void and I screamed for her.


End file.
